


A Donut Is Forever

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anniversary, Crack, Donuts, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Donut Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barkley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkley/gifts).



> A response to this icon prompt:

Teal’c stole into the house with utmost stealth. In the kitchen, he found what the Tau’ri referred to as a “cutting board” and placed his purchases on it.

Then he tiptoed down the hallway, not wanting to wake his One True Love.

O’Neill, however, heard his approach, looking up when Teal’c entered the bedroom. Teal’c had to stop for a moment to enjoy the adoration he saw in he other warrior’s eyes.

“Teal’c, you brought me donuts! You really do love me!”

Teal’c's heart fluttered in his chest like a caged butterfly. It was a familiar sensation when he was in O’Neill’s presence, but he had never felt it for any other. “I love you more than I love donuts, tabloids, and Star Wars all put together, O’Neill.”

A single tear fell from O’Neill’s eye. “Put that down and c’mere, you big lug.”

Carefully placing his makeshift tray on O’Neill’s desk, Teal’c obeyed. Perhaps, he thought, on this very special day, O’Neill would allow him to bottom. He shuddered in anticipation as he fell into the extra-large bed they had special-ordered as a gift for each other.

O’Neill reached under his pillow for the lube. His face was now wet from sobs of joy. “Happy first anniversary, my love.”


End file.
